Brigid (character)
For the location in Fire Emblem: Three Houses go here. , Briggid; Bridget (Fan Translation) |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias =Eyvel |jap_alias = , Evayle (Fan Translation) |gender =Female |race =Human |age =35 |fod_birth =Around Grann Year 741 |relatives =Ulir (Ancestor) Ring (Father) Orgahill Captain (Adoptive Father) Edain (Twin Sister) Andorey (Younger Half-Brother) Febail (Son) Patty (Daughter) Mareeta (Adoptive Daughter) Lana (Niece) Lester (Nephew) Scipio (Nephew) |faction(s) =Fiana Freeblades |occupation(s)=Lady of Jungby Founder and Leader of the Fiana Freeblades |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) |firstseen =Chapter 3: Lionheart Eldigan (Genealogy of the Holy War) Chapter 1: The Warrior of Fiana (Thracia 776) Xenologue 4: Lost Bloodlines 1 (Awakening) |class =Sniper (as Brigid, Genealogy of the Holy War) Swordmaster (as Eyvel, Thracia 776 and Awakening) |mirage = |voiceby =Caitlyn Elizabeth |jap_voiceby = Akemi Okamura}} Brigid is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War and Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. She is one of the daughters of Duke Ring of Jungby, the elder twin sister of Edain, and the elder half-sister of Andorey. She is a direct descendant of Crusader Ulir and therefore can wield Yewfelle. She is also the first female character in the Fire Emblem series who is able to use bows. If she is paired up, her children will be Febail and Patty. In Thracia 776, Brigid appears as the swordmaster Eyvel. If she is not recruited and alive by the start of Chapter 25, she will become the Deadlord Draco, who is a Sniper like Brigid. Profile Before Genealogy of the Holy War At the age of five, Brigid was abducted by the Orgahill Pirates during their attack on Ring's ship, which was sailing towards Bragi Tower. She was raised by their captain and later succeeded him as captain after his death. Like the old captain, Brigid had the pirates steal from the rich and give to the poor. ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War When war breaks out in north Agustria, Brigid refuses to raid the coastal villages in the chaos in Chapter 3. Dobarl and Pizarl stage a mutiny, forcing her to flee the stronghold and fight off her former crew. Brigid comes to defect from her crew when Sigurd arrives on the scene, after which she is reunited with Edain. Although initially unable to recognise her sister, Brigid has her childhood memories restored when she is presented with the Yewfelle. The sisters later discover that Andorey had murdered Lord Ring. Although Edain is troubled, Brigid vows to avenge their father regardless of who his murderer is. It is possible for her to do so if she fights Andorey at Belhalla in Chapter 5, where she calls him a disgrace to House Jungby before killing him. Brigid manages to survive the fateful Battle of Belhalla but loses her memories. Her survival and amnesia are implied to be the result of a dragon interceding, although the details are neither confirmed nor made clear. Before ''Thracia 776 After the Battle of Belhalla, Brigid washed up on the shores of the village of Ith and took the name Eyvel. She soon became the leader of the village of Fiana and its militia after proving her worth to the villagers. Eyvel later found Mareeta chained and in the process of being sold at a slave market in Conote. Enraged by what she saw, she proceeded to murder all the guards and slave traders to save her. Unable to find Mareeta's father, Eyvel adopted her as her own daughter and raised her to be a swordmaster. At a later time, a young Leif and Nanna arrived in Fiana with an injured Finn, where they begged Eyvel to help him. Upon seeing the two children, she wondered about their hardships, vaguely sensing that she had been through a similar experience in the past. On that day, she took in Leif and Nanna as her adoptive children, allowing them and Finn to hide in Fiana. ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 When Mareeta and Nanna are abducted by Raydrik in Chapter 1, Eyvel accompanies Leif on his mission to rescue them. When Nanna is held as a hostage against them in Chapter 3, she and Leif choose to surrender to Raydrik. Afterwards, Eyvel makes an agreement to travel to Manster's arena with Raydrik to be reunited with Mareeta and Nanna. However, Eyvel finds Nanna alone in the arena, and they are forced to fight against Raydrik's men while he observes from afar. During the battle, Raydrik calls a possessed Mareeta into battle against Eyvel, surprising both her and Nanna. Once Leif arrives at the arena, Raydrik panics out of his fear of Eyvel, causing Veld to petrify her with the Stone spell. In the event that the player goes to Chapter 24x, Eyvel's petrification can be reversed by Sara through the power of the Kia Staff. After escaping from the resulting battle alongside Leif's army, she has a reunion with several of the other characters. Once she reveals that she does not remember her past, Finn tells her that he believes her to be Brigid from Sigurd's army. However, she denies this due to not possessing the holy markings of Ulir on her body. After Manster is liberated, Eyvel decides to return to Fiana instead of joining Seliph's army with Leif. Years after the Liberation War ends, she regains her memories and is reunited with her birth children Febail and Patty. Personality Due to her pirate upbringing, Brigid is rough in her mannerisms, speaking bluntly and always ready to fight. Despite this, she differs from the pirates with her strong sense of justice, which sees her refusing to attack those weaker than her. This stems from her pirate father's principle of aiding the poor, which she continues to channel even after his passing. Despite her strength of character, Brigid does have some insecurities relating to love. If she is paired with either Jamke or Midir, she worries that they only married her because they were in love with her twin first, seeking reassurance from them before the Battle of Belhalla. In ''Thracia 776, Eyvel plays the role of mother to the other members of the Fiana Freeblades, and is fiercely protective of her charges. Responsible and dutiful as a mother, these traits also extend to her role as their teacher in imparting combat skills to her charges. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Recruitment |} Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |90% |30% |20% |30% |20% |70% |20% |5% |} Overview Brigid joins late in the first generation at the end of Chapter 3. She joins you as a Pre-Promoted Sniper with excellent offense-oriented base stats. This is offset somewhat by her lopsided and undesirable growths (focusing on HP and Luck, only of marginal usefulness to a ranged class). As soon as Brigid is recruited, Edain may talk with her to give Brigid the Yewfelle Bow. Brigid is the only Bow unit in the first generation capable of wielding it, and it further cements her strong offense, giving her 60 base damage as soon as she joins. Brigid, much like Jamke, will likely annihilate anything she attacks. Her only real downsides are her not being able to counterattack melee units (a weakness among all archers in Genealogy of the Holy War) and her low Movement. Maps in Genealogy of the Holy War are huge, and Brigid may have a difficult time keeping up in order to actually kill enemy units. But when she sees action, she is excellent at killing powerful enemy units. Mother Overview Brigid has some minor issues to worry about when choosing a husband. While both of her children are physical units (Patty, a Thief, and Febail, a Bow Fighter) that will want the same stats, one child will begin with Pursuit while the other gains it through Promotion. Brigid will pass on no skills to her children, as her Pursuit is a class skill, and any personal skills will come from her husband. Unlike most pairings, Brigid will pass her inventory to her son, and her daughter will inherit from her father. Febail will be a strong unit regardless of his father and inherits the Yewfelle, along with having Pursuit as a class skill, so the player can focus on Patty. Although they do not have any conversations, Chulainn is a popular husband thanks to the Luna skill. Jamke and Naoise are also decent pairings. Dew, Finn, Beowulf, and Lex will result in average children, and the rest do not provide useful skills, growths, or *Chulainn: This pairing will result in Patty possessing high HP, Skill and decent Defense, alongside inheriting the Luna skill, allowing her to become a competent combat unit. Additionally, the minor Odo blood he passes down will allow her to use B-rank swords prior to promotion, giving her access to the Brave Sword. This compensates for her lack of Pursuit pre-promotion and makes her even stronger after. Febail gains nothing of note from this pairing other than good stats, as Chulainn has the best overall growths of male suitors. Patty's usability improves so much from this pairing that it is ideal for her. *Jamke: This pairing will result in Brigid's children having high Strength and HP, alongside inheriting the Adept and Charge skills. Febail's offense will reach his maximum potential with this pairing. However, Febail may have difficulty inflicting critical hits on enemy units if he inherits the Killer Bow from Brigid, as he will have low Skill. Patty will suffer somewhat with this pairing as she will not inherit any weapons, will not inherit Pursuit, and the Charge skill may adversely affect her offense. However, she will have Adept; although it is not as reliable as Pursuit it will help her offense. *Naoise: Febail will turn out excellently with this pairing, inheriting Charge and Critical which are ideal for him. Patty, on the other hand, will suffer pre-promotion as she will lack Pursuit, and Charge can actually adversely affect her offense before she Promotes. She can only inherit C-rank Swords from Naoise. After Promotion, she will turn out pretty well, but there are certainly better fathers for Patty. *Dew: This pairing will result in the Bargain skill being passed on to Patty and Febail, which is somewhat useful to Febail as Yewfelle can be expensive to repair. Additionally, the Sol skill will also be passed on to Patty, allowing her to be a more proficient combatant. The skill will shine after she promotes, where her A-rank Swords will improve the amount of HP siphoned. While both children receive above average growths, Dew cannot give Patty Pursuit, which will make it difficult for her to reach Promotion. While Bargain is decent for Febail, Gold is not exactly hard to come by in Genealogy of the Holy War. Febail does not inherit any combat skills from Dew and turns out pretty average (for Febail, anyway). Thus Dew is a bit of a marginal pairing as his offerings are somewhat meager. *Finn/Beowulf/Lex/Alec: These pairings result in average stats all around for Febail, and he will gain little else of worth. However, Patty inherits the Pursuit skill from everyone but Lex (as well as some C-rank Swords from Beowulf or Alec), giving her better-rounded offense before Promotion. Additionally, Miracle or Nihil can serve to make both children more difficult to kill, but are somewhat minor bonuses. Lex only really offers both children the Paragon skill, which will make it drastically easier to have Patty reach Promotion, and to a less important extent gives Febail easy levels as well. These picks are more conservative than other choices. Conversations In Chapter 3, Sigurd may speak to Brigid, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 3, Edain may speak to Brigid, resulting in Brigid receiving Yewfelle. In Chapter 3, if Midir speaks to Brigid, she will gain 100 love points with him. In Chapter 5, Edain may speak to Brigid, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 5, after Phinora Castle is captured, Brigid may speak to her lover if he is Alec, Jamke, or Midir, but nothing will result of it. Love Growth |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |30% |15% |10% |15% |10% |25% |5% |5% |1% |} Support Bonus |} |} Overview Eyvel falls into the Jagen Archetype, although she has her own quirks. During the first few chapters of the game, she can easily defeat any enemy thanks to her great base stats and Fire Sword. She also has 8 Movement and possesses a flag that makes her immune to death until the end of Chapter 5. While it is not recommended to let her kill all the enemies, she can easily defeat the more daunting bosses. After Chapter 3, Eyvel will temporarily leave the player's roster like most of the other units. Unlike them, however, Eyvel's inventory will be deposited in the convoy and she will briefly return in Chapter 5. This time, she is in the arena protecting Nanna. By moving both of them to the 1-tile chokepoint near the door, the player can keep Nanna safe from the enemies. Once the door to the arena is opened, Eyvel will be petrified and you are forced to leave her behind. You will not be able to re-recruit her again until Chapter 24x. Sadly, her stats are not nearly as dominant as they were before. Still, she provides a leadership star and can still function as a decent combatant in the Final chapter due to her high Sword rank. ''Fire Emblem Awakening Base Stats *Enemy only, joins unequipped Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Thracia 776= ;Mistress of Fiana :''Mistress of Fiana, leader of the Freeblades. Took in Leif and company when they fled the Grannvale Empire. Appears in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Sword |Skill= Guard Sword+ Glowing Ember }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Quotes Genealogy of the Holy War Thracia 776 Awakening Heroes :Brigid (character)/Heroes Quotes Endings ''Thracia 776'' Eyvel - The Goddess of Fiana (フィアナの女神 Fiana no megami) :"Returning to Fiana for a time, Eyvel temporarily led a quiet, peaceful life. Eventually, her "geas," the compact she had made with the dragons, expired. And with its end, her memory returned, seven years after the end of the holy war. Her belated reunion with her children became the subject of a timeless song, known to any bard who can play a lute..." Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher)'' Brigid is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology Brigid is the name of a goddess in Celtic mythology. The name also belong to an Irish patron saint. Trivia * Like her twin sister Edain, Brigid possesses an odd 20% growth rate in a useless stat (Strength in Edain's case, and Magic in Brigid's case), as well as 30% in her main offensive stat. * From a certain perspective, she shares some similarities, with Camus: Both of them suffered amnesia (Camus being Zeke in Valentia, after begin defeated by Marth and his army in the original Fire Emblem, and Brigid being Eyvel in Thraccia 776, after surviving the conclusion and ambush of Arvis of the Belhalla Massacre in Genealogy of the Holy War). Both of them, shared 3 different identities and/or classes, but in different conditions: Camus, is the original Black Knight in Shadow Dragon and Blade of Light (beside Ares and Zelgius), Zeke in Valentia, in Gaiden/Echoes, and Sirius, back in Akaneia in Mystery of the Emblem. In the case of Brigid, being a pirate in Genealogy of the Holy War, until the moment Edain gives to her the Yewfelle, thus recovering Brigid's, and finally, being Eyvel the Swordmaster in Thraccia 776... Both of them, have an ending, involved with their loved ones... Camus, being Sirius, returned to Valentia for Tatiana, and for Brigid, after recovering her memories for second time, with Patty and Febail. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters